The solar energy and solar farms are used to generate energy and reduce dependence on oil, or for other environmental purposes. Some of the prior art for solar farms/energy are:                US patent application or patent number 20030034062, Theodore Garry Stern et al teaches clean panel.        20050103409, Hugo Weber teaches cleaning.        20080264411, Gerald Beranek teaches protective pane.        20090223510, Theodore E. Larsen teaches optimization.        20100000570, Max Mertins et al teaches washing.        20090288691, Gene Hunt et al teaches cleaning.        20090288679, Anton Pietsch et al teaches cleaning.        20090266353, Han-Lung Lee teaches cleaning.        20090241994, Han-Lung Lee teaches cleaning.        20100043851, Mitch Levy et al teaches cleaning and solar panels.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,834,303, Fatehi et al teaches concentrators, solar cells, array of small devices, tracking system, multi-element concentrator system, and coating and cleaning techniques, to protect/clean surfaces for the devices.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,903, Mori teaches cleaning.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,711, Dumbeck teaches solar energy.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,947, Dumbeck teaches solar energy/system.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,419, Hanafin teaches cleaning/solar panel.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,827, Chaumont et al teaches cleaning.        
However, none of the prior art teaches the features that we taught below, in this disclosure.